


100 things about Phantom and Xavier

by 191131415926



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191131415926/pseuds/191131415926
Summary: Phanvier headcanon Collection.
Relationships: Cor.Phantom/DJ X, DJ X/DJ Phantom
Kudos: 3





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.
> 
> These headcanons are linear in time. About 30% of the content is from my previous works.
> 
> Old official settings from multiple previous lunime works are included, I will try not causing any paradoxes.
> 
> Phanvier ship only.

1:The first time Xavier heard Phantom's music is at his fifteenth Christmas Eve, it's a hard day for him. He's wandering through the street, tired and empty to his core, But the melancholic violin melody is strangely soothing for him. Xavier always think himself being a rock 'n' roll person, but on that day he found he may had a thing for classical music.

2: He begin to see Phantom as an idol, starting to actively following any information about him. Phantom's not that famous at the time, and kept his personal life away from public, but Xavier still went on, wondering about what kind of people he is. 

3: Phantom suddenly rose to fame after the release of his second album, everyone in Xavier's high school begin to talk about his song. He felt glad for Phantom's talent got recognized, but also a little discontented, for he can't keep his favorite musician to himself anymore. Xavier knows that feeling is ridiculous, but he just couldn't help it.

4: Phantom's glory didn't last longer than others, he was replaced by something called 'ultimate record', and electronic music suddenly became a trend. Xavier sometimes felt like he's the only one who still remembered Phantom.

5: Phantom went missing,and no one is surprised, he's alway mysterious like that, this ending suits him, almost seems inevitable for some reason.At that time Vinyl city just started marking seasons with music. Several questionable witness reports——dead or alive, floating in the melody he created, echoed in the city for a few days.Then completely disappeared before the coldest days in that year.

6: X kept a small purple badge with a song title on his bag, a gift along with Phantom's first album.

7:Phantom's face gradually blurred in Xavier's memories.Yet the song he heard in his fifteenth Christmas Eve kept him company for the entirety of his lonely school days.

8: Xavier found a job in the mixlab after graduation. And he met someone he never thought he would ever see again. Phantom didn't seem older even many years has passed. Xavier greeted Phantom and told him that he loved his song. Phantom gave him a small but genuine smile, a good start, probably.

9: Xavier found a part time job as a DJ in some small bar. DJ'ing is kinda easy, but composing music is much more complicated than he thought. But he somehow managed to come up with a piece of his own, Rock'n'roll, familiar type for him. He didn't have the confidence to try classical. Phantom visited there once, silently sitting in the corner. and stayed until the song ends. Xavier almost immediately recognized him from the crowd, Phantom seems a little nostalgic, almost lonely. but when his work ends, Phantom has already left.

10: Phantom has never performed in front of others for three years. His glory on stage seems completely worn out, replaced by everyday work in the lab. Xavier didn't dare to ask what happened.


	2. 11-20

11:

Xavier's first project is to make two kids--Adam and Eve from the ultimate record. A little upsetting for him, but the ultimate record's power and beauty is just so attractive, almost hypnotizing. So he accepted it with relatively ease, as soon as he can work on the ultimate record.

12: 

When that work is over, he's abruptly transferred to other projects, without a second chance to check on the kids. Feeling worried but has nothing better to do, Xavier accepted his new position and opened the door of his new lab--

Phantom's starring at him, with his everlasting distant and cold expression. 'So you end up getting dumped here? I know it.'

Xavier found a tinge of sarcasm in his words.

13: 

Working on the 'reaper gear' is a thing, but working on Phantom is another. Yet they are somehow bonded together, so Xavier had to do both. He didn't have any idea about how to treat a living research project who is also his colleague, and Xavier guessed that's why Phantom seems didn't like him much.

14:

Phantom gradually softened after some time, begin to actively find Xavier for little chats during coffee breaks. They are somewhat near friends now. It's a little unreal to befriend your childhood idol, but Xavier can't help smiling when Phantom's near him. Topics about the ultimate record is carefully avoided, as Phantom seems a little bitter towards it. That cuts a great chunk of options from Xavier's list of chatting materials, yet he decided to respect Phantom's feeling.

15:

From time to time they will hang around in the small pub two blocks away from their workplace, grabbing some cheap beer and talking about random things, mostly about music, sometimes complaining about their superiors at work.

Phantom seems more willing to open up at these times. He told Xavier about the memory loss he suffered after the bond with his mixgear, and the uncertainty of not knowing his identity anymore. About the things he saw in his eternal wander as the reaper,he tried a few times to start a new life, yet he always end up being abandoned. 

'Hey don't worry, you still have me!' Xavier responded reflexively, before feeling extremely awkward about how intimate it sounds. But Phantom didn't give any specific reaction, just smiled absently and changed the topic.

16: 

'It's okay to cry if you want......I'm sorry for not able to protect Adam.'  
'I'm an angel, and angels don't cry.'

Xavier never thought he will meet the children that way. Adam's dead, and Eve's deprived of all human emotions from other scientist's treatment. He tried to protest, but the answer is always a cold ''Angels' are not human, don't have too much sympathy on test subjects, and finish your work.' 

That's the first time Xavier begin to doubt the scientific truth he pursued for his whole life, getting a peek about what hidden behind the beauty of Ultimate record is already too much for his mind. And he brought the kids to their misery by his very own hands. Xavier felt fear and disgusted with himself, but he won't unsee what he has done, and he will make amends, starting with make the artificial angel human again.

Xavier recalled Phantom's words when he first stepping into his project long ago, wondering how much of this darkness Phantom has knew about......or experienced.

17:

Sometimes Xavier will sneak Eve out of the lab, there are not much to see for a kid in late night, but Xavier didn't want her to spend her childhood indoor.He bumped into Phantom in one of their secret night out. 

That's the first time for Xavier to see Phantom in his casual outfit, surprisingly, it seems that he had a thing for techwear and motorbike. Kinda unexpected for a classical musician, but the hoodie still fit on him quite well. 

'Never thought you will put so much effort on an artificial test subject.'

'Come on. She looks like a little girl, and act like one. Then she is a little girl no matter how she was born. So I hope she could live like one.'

'You tend to over simplify things.'

'Whatever, I'm going to chill with my little lady, care to join?'

Phantom shrugged and followed.

The three roam the city on their motorbikes that night, not stopping at anywhere, just a long and silent highway and flashy neon lights, with the most important two not-exactly-human for him by his side. Xavier felt like he could live that moment forever.

18:

Xavier begin to grow a habit of numbing himself with overwork, filling his mind with something productive is nice, convenient and safe, nothing unpleasant would pop out. Then Phantom asked him out for a drink. 

That's rare for him--actually it's the first time Phantom directly asked him out. Xavier stared at his glass, silent for the first time.

'I guess you knowed about what they did with the ultimate record.' Phantom spoke in his usual calm tone.Xavier nodded.

'The music it created is nothing but a glorious swamp of poison, people of Vinyl city are caught in it, our power-crazed superiors are also caught.'

'It's a worldwide amnesia, Every musician who has put their heart into their songs will be forgotten and abandoned. Vinyl City won't have history anymore.'

'You may be hypnotized before, but I know you broke free of that curse now. Congrats.'

Phantom's voice is quiet and melancholic, almost felt like he's talking to himself.It's the first time Phantom ever outwardly express his grudge towards the ultimate record.So Xavier just silently listened.

'But don't worry, all these nightmares will end soon, melting in tomorrow's sunrise. So toast for our rebirth, my friend.'

Xavier obeyed without a question.

19:

Phantom went missing again.

The security camera showed him sneaking into the ultimate record's storage area, and never came out.

Weird fluctuations was detected in the lab, probably from an illict contact with the ultimate record.

20:

No one knows why this cautious and calm researcher would commit such reckless act......Except Xavier. Phantom told him everything right before his attempt to comfront the ultimate record, yet he completely ignored Phantom's words.

How long has Phantom planned to do this? Exactly what kind of suffering pushed him to that point? And did he know the words he told to Xavier in the pub would be his last?

Xavier realized he still knows nothing about Phantom, even he assumed they are friends. And now Phantom left him again, he's not even sure if Phantom's still alive.

The ultimate record is shiny as ever, almost felt like nothing ever happened.


	3. 21-30

21:

Xavier went back to his routine of overworking again. Even Eve is worried about him. Xavier just pat her head, and reassure her that he's fine.

He's still not sure about the authenticity of what Phantom said to him. But researching on the ultimate record is the only way to prove it, he could probably stop Eve project for good if he managed to get enough from the record, or maybe……just maybe, he could bring Phantom back.

22:

The ultimate record is a curse.

This is the final result of Xavier's research. Phantom is right, the music it products is a highly addictive mental drug, gradually shortening the listeners' lifespan. 

So that's it, Xavier smiled with relief. It's still not too late, he will report this to his superiors, and stop every project with the record, everything will be fine again. He went to the office building, but there's no one. An ominous feeling crept onto his spine, X rushed to the main laboratory.

And he found Eve tied on a experimental table, connected to several power-draining devices.the ultimate record floating above her head.

23:

They are going to use Eve as a medium, to draw out the p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶ curse of the record. And Eve will be drained up in the progress, there's no way for her to survive after.

Xavier kicked several unconscious scientists aside,the gun felt too heavy in his hand,so he tossed it elsewhere. it's already too late to save Eve, but he could still end all these madness.

He unpluged all wires on the control panal at once. 

The lab is in chaos, his former colleagues shouting at him, he didn't bother listening. All he could see is Eve's face, there's no way for her to regain conscious now, but Xavier sware she smiled a little.

Then he's surrounded by dazzling light and extreme heat.

Xavier wondered if Phantom felt the same at the moment he disappeared.

24:  
Pain.

Pain seeping into his skull, tearing his mind apart, all he could focus on is burning pain.

But that means Xavier's painfully alive. The little robot project he worked on before end up saving his own life. His hand still bloody from ripping mechanical parts off the robot, and he lost all vision from his right eye.

He stumbled out of the building, mind too numb to form any thought. Rubble and burnt corpses crackled under his feet. 

He tripped on something and fell down, the newly attached machine threatened to separate itself from his body. He looked down with his only good eye. It's Phantom's mixgear, forgotten after his disappearance.

He took the mixgear with him.

25:

It's weird to wake up in a deserted warehouse, Xavier rubbed his eyes. His head hurts like it's splitting. What happened last night? He's probably late for work. He reached his pocket for glasses, and tried to put it on.

It's somehow stuck, weird. 

He adjusted it a bit and tried again, still stuck.

He's confused, but didn't know what happened, he just tried putting it on, again and again, until the frame of the glass broke, and the legs falling off.

He finally felt the cold metal on his head, and everything flooded back to his mind.

He didn't cry or scream, just a silent 'ah' slip out of his throat, then he finally fully collapsed,staring at the ceiling with an empty mind.

A sharp pain from his arm pulled him to reality, he looked down, a record fragment glowing in red, stuck deep into his flesh, literally burning in power.

X frowned in horror, his nightmare still won't end.

26

'There's a mad man wandering in Vinyl City, giving away brochures about some Ultimate record conspiracy theories.'

'Jeez, another self-claimed scientist.'

Dr.Xavier, the terroist behind the mixlab explosion, that crazy scientist who killed off his colleagues for an experiment animal, is officially dead now, no body is found. The red haired cyborg known as DJ X saw it on the news.

The ultimate record is not destroyed, it end up in pieces, randomly sent to talented DJs around the world, and somehow managed to enhance them in strange ways……The research on the damned record only intensified.

No one believed him no matter how hard he tried, ignoring his warning like it's some kind of ad flyers. And the only one he knows who would support him is long gone.

27

He stared at his half-completed mixgear, that fragment found in his arm recorded everything from the moment it exploded. An unstoppable force of destruction.

The replica of what ruined his whole life is bond to him, how ironic. X still hate the damned record to his core, but that's all he could get if he need power.

If no one wants to listen to him, he would force them to obey him. He had nothing to lose now, so he will be a goddamn villian, if that's what others thought of him.

Xavier, now DJ X, silently sneered to himself.

28

Xavier didn't like it at all.

He blowed up a small club with relative ease,a hideout for maniac UR worshippers. musics from the ultimate record is surely disgusting, but what truely make his stomach turn is the scream of the crowds inside, he didn't have any pity on them, but he can't stop thinking about if someone died in the assault. Yet he kept going, until the only thing left is silence.

He stepped out of the ruin, and escaped before the police arrived, he could hear faint music coming from the main street, music produced by ultimate record.

It's still there. 

He blowed up a club, and the poisoned sound is still here. 

Will it stay the same, even after he destroyed one thousand clubs?

Is it even possible for the poison to truly disappear for good?

He didn't know. 

29:

Phantom's curling up in a small alley. He escaped from the seal, yet end up in the alley, starving and freezing.There's no place for him,or classical music in this world now, he's much more powerful than before, but still not enough. The miracle after being trapped for nearly a decade seems like a joke now.

'Even dying at the point when I cursed the record is better than now.'

A bitter thought formed in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of his consciousness.

Then he heard someone calling out his name.

30:

He remembered the voice, the young scientist who claimed to love his music, always trying to befriend him.

Also the infamous bomber known as DJ X, threatening to destroy music as a whole. Feared by everyone in Vinyl city.

He managed to live quite well even after the incident, yet Phantom end up dying in an alley. Phantom remained his former curling position, silently called upon his dark sword.

If Xavier dared to show any pity toward him, Phantom will kill him instantly.

Then Phantom raised his head.

X's kneeling in front of him, hesitantly reaching out. Phantom moved slightly, just close enough to stare into his single eye.

The shock in X's eye gradually cooled down, and there's no pity in it. It's filled with……relief, the way someone suddenly found they are not alone in the world. Phantom noticed the tiredness and emptiness hidden deep inside his gaze, almost like he would collapse at any moment.

So he's at lost, too? Phantom smiled bitterly, he deactivated the sword, and reaching out to hold Xavier's hand.

They are both broken and worn, but they may survive, together.


	4. 31-40

31: 

Phantom end up staying at X's place, a guest room on the second floor of the lab. A little awkward, but Phantom hadn't properly eat or rest for several days, so he guess he didn't have better choices.

He told Xavier about what he saw in the seal, countless chains wrapping on his neck, waist and joint, holding him upside down. He's exiled to a vast purple-black nothingness. Xavier's carefully listening, making thoughtful hums occasionally.

'I'm free again, but still have no idea about what I should do.' Phantom sighed, carefully avoiding everything about the corruption. His goal looks so unreachable now,at least impossible when he's in such miserable state.

'Don't worry, just go on with what you always trying to do.' Xavier grabbed something and slipping it to him. It's the reaper gear, returning to its rightful owner.

'Make the whole damn world hear us.'

Phantom placed the mixgear on his wrist, it felt strangely familiar.

'Guess we are a team now.'

'Exactly!'

32:

Another ultimate record piece is found in Phantom's gear. Xavier took out his own and watched them carefully. The two fragments began to glow in dim iridescent, slowly moving close to each other.

Ultimate record fragments had a nature of rejoining.

'We can end it for good without destroying every club in the world. If we can retrieve all record fragments, and deal with it properly.' Phantom stared thoughtfully. 'The ultimate record worshippers are everywhere now, they would surely come for us soon even if we didn't. So better prepare for the worst.'

'Phantom.' Xavier replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

'You are a goddamn genius!'

Phantom gave him a smile.

It's show time.

33:

Phantom didn't age a bit after all those years, he looks exactly the same as those blurry photos of him on old newspapers. In fact he didn't leave that ancient picture in the first few months of their cooperation, sealing himself behind an oxide film of apathy and politeness. Phantom will always find out the most efficient plan as soon as possible, his overly formal attitude sound like something from an ancient tape. He would slightly look up, staring at Xavier with his lifeless,glassy grey eyes when asking his opinion, which sends a shiver down his spine.

Xavier can't help to doubt he is actually long dead,already passed away at the day he went missing.And this Phantom he saw was nothing more than an echo from the past. But he never told him about that either. Because he's certain that a ghost wouldn't be his only accomplice of destroying the object worshipped by the whole vinyl city. Wouldn't wrinkle his face after accidentally sipped Xavier's coffee. And definitely wouldn't be walking by his side, bathing in the pale golden light of vinyl city's dusk.

34:

Phantom hates coffee for its bitter taste. 'Life is already bitter like that, I won't bother adding more suffering to it.' He said in a completely unnecessary serious tone, holding his steaming mug of hot cocoa.

X didn't tell him that he took the wrong mug……again.

'Ugh, coffee!' Phantom's twitching from the unexpected bitterness. X cant help but feel amused.

'I bought you new mugs to avoid this.'

'Yeah, lefty mugs.'

'Why human keep inventing such strange things.'

'Most left-handed people didn't have any idea about what's on their mug.'

'Same with the right-handed ones. And the mugs you bought only had cliche lefty jokes on them.'

'Exactly! But isn't it amazing, 'X grinned, Phantom was sure that he never act that ridiculous years ago. 'that bad jokes would live longer than us?'

'Whatever.' He sighed, kinda defeated.

35:

Phantom never called Xavier 'DJ X'.

He didn't like that name. A failed attempt to make him sound mysterious and threatening, honestly the one-letter-name is somehow……stupid. And Xavier's horrible fashion sense of stucking 'X's everywhere he went only make it more hilarious. He literally had nine of them on his DJ outfit. He didn't even want to comment on DJ X's behavior.

But Xavier looked much better in his usual lab coat and red shirt,back to the kind, gentle and calm scientist he's so familiar with. He's in his thirtieth, no longer young, but there's something eternal in his trait, make him felt exactly like before, even after the cold metal crept upon his face.

Phantom somehow hoped Xavier would still look like that in his last moment.

36:

The major project for them is reverse engineering of the ultimate record now, sorting out how it works, and producing the right track to properly nullify its power. Sounds easy, but nothing less complicated than completing the human genome project single-handed.

'Getting professional now, are we?' X slightly tilted his head. He's not alone now, he had Phantom to help him out. 

37:

X still didn't give up on promoting his theory about ultimate record to other citizens. While Phantom thought it's only a waste of time. X intended that they may get more help if others would believe him. But Phantom's just secretly giving away illegal mixgears to other gangs, and pulling the string behind until they fought each other to death.

The only help human can give is to efficiently destroy themselves. They are just pathetic like that.

38:

Phantom tend to work on his new pieces in late night, leaving Xavier alone with his research. The nights are mostly peaceful, but he would occasionally hear muffled sobs behind the door to that lab. Eve's still haunting him, and Phantom knows she will never truly leave. He never bothered to check on Xavier's little outburst, or trying to provide any idle comfort later. He only played a piece of melody, not really soothing, not really sad, just something he wrote for the weeping scientist behind the door alone.

Then he would just stay behind the door, until everything became silent again. 

39

Phantom is overly enthusiastic on taking human lives. And he is disturbingly familiar with this, almost being sickly artistic. When he activated his ability, skeleton in black robe wielded its scythe, casting inevitable death upon his victim, devouring them with thick haze. And the rest, madly chanting the name of ultimate record or cursing maliciously, all impaled by large black swords appearing out of thin air, but their expression seems calm,the scene seems almost religious. Phantom never bothered to move during his attack, those blue-grey glass marbles reflected everything. The images of death could only stay on his retina, never found their way to the brain. Still Xavier felt he is closer to the dead than anyone, but his soul is saturated with death, the new ghosts can no longer melt into his conscious, just like that cup of coffee——Phantom added too much sugar in the end, they can do nothing but floating on the surface. This scenario made Xavier feel strangely peaceful, even when he made a living human blooming into a scarlet mess. Red flame and red blood, it almost looks beautiful. And he had to admit, he was somehow delighted.So Xavier laughed, bringing this chaos into its end.

40:

Phantom and X standing in front of the burning ruin which used to be a lab, watching the fire burn. X's expression is weird, something between daze and elation.

'What do you feel about this?'

X turned to look at him, reflection of the flames dancing in his cyborg eye. He sneered, genuine this time, 'It's fucking great.'


	5. 41-50

41:

X begin to enjoy the mayhem he created, eager on attacking now. Phantom could see him actively analysing the layout of different buildings and long name lists on the computer, dynamites already neatly setting in a corner of the room. 

Somewhere in the Vinyl city would burn soon, frightened crowds scattering to escape, leaving a trail of blood behind. But most of them won't make their way out. Suffocated bodies piling up in front of blocked exits, flesh blackened in the explosion, molten skins sticking together. 

The rescue team will need a saw later, to properly separate them. Phantom thought. A few of them are still breathing, reaching out to his ankle. More malice than survival instinct, trying to pull him into their misery. 

The reaper finished them off with a simple swing.

And X is just standing there without any protection, laughing maniacally in the center of explosion. Phantom guess he's just trying to waste the oxygen in him.

42:

Pain exerted by the outside world will cause self-hatred.

But those malice didn't really had a directivity, people hating themselves is nothing more than a default setting.

All Phantom need to do is to give all those hatred a direction, ignite it.

And watch it burn.

43:

Phantom unravelled X's inner rage and craziness, but he found out something more hidden deep inside him in the progress.

Self-destruction.

There's nothing suicidal, he simply lost all his survival instinct, continuously making the most reckless plans, and stopped caring about his declining health. Phantom had to drag him out of the fire from time to time, before it's too late to escape. 

44

The madness is slowing eroding the kind and gentle scientist away, Phantom is a little disappointed, yet he is attracted by Xavier's new side in someway.

The sharper a weapon is, the thinner its blade will be. 

Fatal yet fragile, that's how Xavier is now. And Phantom knows clearly about the only reason to keep him surviving.

Yes, He's living for your lie, so he will certainly die for you, no matter what he did before that.

And the fact gave Phantom a cold and sadistic feeling of satisfaction.

45: 

Xavier found himself calm and reliable at one second, but suddenly snapped into rage and madness in the next, Then he's immediately fine again, cautiously examing the ruins after everything's done for. 

He's afraid of the sheer duality of his own mind, almost felt like himself splitted into two person, the calm and kind scientist like before and the crazy cyborg bomber.

He's not sure about what he is anymore.

46:

Sometimes they will watch movies together at home if they have nothing better to do. Mostly crappy B-films. They chilled in the darkness, commenting on how ridiculous the plot is, laughing together when the monster on screen tearing out the throat of a screaming woman.

They watched Kill Bill this night. A woman found and trained into a killer by her lover, running off to escape from her past, getting shot right at her head and start a killing spree after four years as a vegetable.

'Cliche revenge scene.' X said as the woman slicing up several bodies with a katana.

'No one can simply escape from what's in their blood.' Phantom yawned. 

She's a born killer, and the man knows that clearer than herself.

Phantom glanced at Xavier's slim form leaning forward on the couch, and the color of that massacre onscreen casting on his pale skin. wondering what he had drawn out of Xavier.

He wondered how much he could break Xavier, before he's completely unravelled before him.

47:

Estimated deaths are still growing. The reporter said monotonously. Everyone's stuck in that swamp of poison called music now. And human would probably extinct for endless revelry before the shortening lifespan became a problem.

Everything could be used to play music are exploded or burnt, then the offender ignited the whole building before leaving. A machinery powered floating island malfunctioned without a trace several weeks later, crushing the outdoor new year concert to pieces like some giant disco ball. 

DJ X's back to his old work now, giving up composing music and focused on creating silence instead. Phantom saw him holding a makeshift megaphone, shouting at the top of his voice.

Listen to me! We are killing ourselves!

The unread brochures raining from above, dissolving into the fire like ad flyers, trying their best to attract others' acknowledgement. 

Then they end up stucking at the parallel universe behind the TV screen. War, Famine, Pestilence, Death and Club X.

48: 

X pinned Phantom to the window, forcing him to lean backward. The glass felt freezing against the back of his head. X's cyborg eye glowed menacingly in the dark. He's not looking at Phantom, gaze focused on the TV reflection over Phantom's shoulder.

A few corpses significantly smaller the others, stuffed in their bags. 

Dead Children. Dead because of them.

'Tell me, Phantom, what the hell are we doing these shit for?'

49:

If countless lives and everything they believed had to be burnt for a redemption, is it truly possible for them to have a new life after?

'Phantom!'Xavier's near roaring now, pulling the collar of his shirt, forcing Phantom to look straight into his eye. He's only slightly taller than the other man, so this act is far from overwhelming. He failed to suppress his hand from trembling.

X let go of Phantom,and silently collapsed,he knelt down on the floor, pulling hard on his own hair. He tried to say something more, but only managed to force a few bitter laughters out of his lung.

Phantom didn't say anything, he recognized the way X holding on his collar, exactly the same as those dying person in the fire.

X's begging him for help.

50:

It's a unfamiliar word to him. Human don't really pray to the death, and even they did, it won't make him hesitate to crush them when the time comes. But he knows what to do next.

X needs an approval, telling him everything he did isn't meaningless, just like what he has repeated for countless times. Yes, collect all the ultimate record fragments, then erase them with the rotten music, burn them up and crush them to the dust. No matter what they had to pay, cause it's the right thing to do, and only they can achieve this.

Then everything will be alright, a happy ending like the last page of some fucking fairy tale.

Phantom didn't know why Xavier could be deceived by such stupid stories. Is him that arrogant to believe that he's irreplaceable? Or desperate to the point that he's willing to believe anything he was told to?

Phantom didn't know, but he didn't feel like lying tonight.

So he knelt in front of Xavier, and leaning in to kiss him.


	6. 51-60(NSFW)

51: 

Tastes like coffee and painkillers. Phantom patiently explored the other man with his tongue. Xavier is stiff in shock at first, but he found himself kissing back,eagerly chasing Phantom's each movement. He reached behind his waist, hugging Phantom tightly like he's the only thing left in the world. 

And Phantom surely is, at least for him.

Phantom's hands found their way under X's metal shoulder pad, and untied his cape.

Human always turn to sex when they need to escape from reality, even more direct stimulation like drugs or alcohol are considered as secondary choices. The relief from skin contacts are just irreplaceable to them, a delusion of being accepted, needed or even loved.

But everyone are meant to die alone, no matter what they did before that.

52:

Phantom pressed his hand onto Xavier's bare chest, deliberately feeling his ribcage heaving along with his breath, yet his heartbeat is so weak, almost unnoticeable. Phantom glanced down at their pale form. It almost felt like two corpses making out, trying to prove they are still alive. Phantom is slightly amused by this thought.

Xavier stared through cyborg lense and his overlong hair, into the gray hazy night of Vinyl city casting in those inorganic light blue eyes of Phantom. He raised his hand to touch Phantom's face, and the other man caught it by his wrist, pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

53:

Xavier gasped when two bony fingers slick with lube entered him, muscle tightened against the sheer coldness. The reaper's fingers is a little too much for him. He buried his face into the pillow to hide his expression, lower lip already bloody from biting up moans, as the phalanges moving in and out, scissoring him open,sending sparks to his eyes when occasionally teasing his prostate.

Xavier shuddered in sudden emptiness when the reaper finally removed its fingers, a string of fluid connecting to his entrance stretching along with them. A dark chuckle can be heard from behind, Phantom pressed himself against his entrance, and pushed all the way into the hot slickness in one swift thrust.

All the air in him has been knocked out at once. Xavier bit hard on his lip again to muffle any pained noises, slightly trembling from the sudden invasion. Yet Phantom won't give him any time to adjust, as he begin to move in deep, strong thrusts.

Phantom's thrust is nothing less than torture at first, threatening to tear him apart. X didn't know if he cried, as his eye is burning like his inside. He has no idea about what to do, except completely opening himself to the other.

But Xavier didn't care, he need Phantom to fuck his brain out of him, filling him up with sensations so he can't think about anything other than Phantom's tentative fingers toying with his throbbing length, or the way his member ravaging his hole. His finger dug into the sheet deeply, until the head of Phantom's cock brushed against his sweet spot, and he couldn't help but arching his back to chase the sudden spark down his spine. 

He felt Phantom smiling against his neck, before holding him still and deliberately pressing against his prostate over and over, and the burning pain in him begin to melt into some strangely sweet friction.

He's all but fucking himself on Phantom's cock now, desperately grinding himself on the other man, his black scarf loosened in the progress, revealing the severe burn he hid from everyone for years. And Phantom bite hard on it, leaving his own mark on the dark scar.

'Fuck, Phantom.'He can't hold the lewd sounds slipping from him anymore, eye rolling back in sick glee, unable to tell pain from pleasure. 'harder, please, just do it harder!'

Phantom gently running his hand through Xavier's messy red hair, and whispered into his ear, soothing like a lullaby, or a deadly curse.

'You don't need to know anything.'

54:

The supple and obedient body under him tightened up in a sudden, desperately struggling out of his hold. Phantom immediately slammed Xavier's head into the pillow, thrusting inside him in a frantical pace, his hand found Xavier's dripping cock and begin to forcefully fisting it. Xavier's resistance failed completely after ten seconds. He arched his back, cumming in Phantom's palm in a half-sobbing whine. Then he fully collapsed, completely lost his consciousness.

Phantom slowly pulled out, planting a kiss on Xavier's head. He took Xavier to the bathroom, putting him in the tub before looking up to the mirror.

His eyes are a turbid dark purple now, slightly glowing in the dim light of dawn.

55:

Xavier woke up in the afternoon, Phantom is already out for work, Water and painkillers placed on the nightstand.

He stumbled out of the bed to fetch his laptop, trying to focus on his work, but his mind kept rewinding back to Phantom's words.

He didn't know what exactly Phantom's hiding from him, yet he didn't have any courage to find out. Phantom's the first and the only one to believe him, everything Phantom suggested is exactly what he thought before they even reunioned. 

He closed the laptop in frustration, looking outside the window and find it already dark.

Phantom's the only prove of he's still walking on the right path when the whole world turned up against him, and there's still hope in his fucked up life.

The only one to keep him from giving up after Eve died.

That means denying Phantom is denying himself.

He heard the soft clink of the door, Phantom's back. He sat at the edge of the coach X's occupying, listening to classical music on his phone. 

X closed his eye before pulling Phantom closer.

He won't risk thinking further.

56:

Xavier brought a girl to the lab several days after, introducing her as 'DJ Clover', their new colleague. Phantom recognized the mixgear on her wrist, the one teleported itself away right after X created it, seems it run off to find a new owner.

'Even the mixgear you created didn't want to stay with you, Xavier, just how unpopular you are.'

'Clover said the exactly same things to me when I found her.' X sound a little defeated.

Phantom glanced at the girl while X trying to explain why she joined the team and which part of the work she would take care of later. Typical anime high school student, always get involved into something too big for her. He frowned in doubt.

'Can she really be of help? What we are doing is not something suitable for school projects.'

'Come on, she's a professional DJ, and MY mixgear chose her! Be a little more confident to your colleague!' 

Phantom shrugged, watching X walking off to show Clover around.

He hope their new colleague won't find out about his little plan.

57: 

Clover is sharper than he thought.

Work assigned to her are mostly safe errands outside, spying or taking care of weak targets non-lethally. Xavier didn't want her in danger, or too close to the core of their project, even that means a complete waste on the dimensional mixgear's ability, Phantom didn't feel like criticizing on the train.

But she somehow found her way into the lab, helping X to repair or make mixgears, gradually getting closer to the ultimate record. And he seems didn't mind that.

He really can't deal with young girls. Phantom sighed, trying to ignore Clover's increasingly suspicious gaze towards him.

58:

Clover had a crush on X.

That's not strange, an orphaned girl wandering in a war, meeting someone who decided to take care of her, a powerful leader as well as a gentle tutor. And she will surely fall in love without knowing shit about him, then keep doing things she's not capable at all. Cliche romantic show from 80s. Phantom clicked his tongue in annoyance.

And here they goes, trapped in an empty room, Clover pointing a gun to his head.

'What the hell are you planning.'Her voice is low and somehow shaky, nothing like the ever storic dimensional DJ. 

She didn't dare to pull the trigger, that means no real proof, nice.

'Just trying to help.' Phantom didn't even bothered a glance.

'You can deceive boss, but not me.' She insisted.

'And that's all you could say.' Phantom shrugged, feeling the gun pressing harder to his head. 

'Xavier will be really upset, if I end up shot dead in the head by my colleague without any reliable reason……' He cooed in a carefree manner. 'He doesn't really have many helper, remember?'

'I will be watching you.' sounds like she's trying hard to suppress her rage, she dropped the gun and stomping out of the room.

Phantom yawned, she is harder to deal with than he assumed.

59:

X noticed that Phantom has some grudge on Clover, even they didn't really communicate, and Clover always did her work perfectly.

Is he……jealous?

No way, Xavier immediately denied this possibility. 

60:

They blowed the biggest club in Vinyl City up, turning the first performance of the owner's brother into a living hell, their biggest opponent end up half dead on the ground. But the basically useless brother who escaped because of him rushed back again, hugging Vinyl tightly. 

'Get lost!'He shouted, more fear than anger,all his lightening completely missing the target. But he is still troublesome for Xavier to properly claim the fragment. Phantom stayed unseen by the other and gripped on his mixgear, the reaper ready to strike.

'Stop.' 

'No!' The brother immediately snapped back. But Phantom knows clearly who Xavier was talking to, he silently retreated.

Xavier went out with the fragment several minutes ago, hand trembling but seems didn't get hurt. 

'Thanks.' He said simply before heading back.

Human are really unnecessarily complicated. Phantom wondered what's wrong with him.


	7. 61-70

61:

X somehow found out the hospital Vinyl stayed with great effort, he would sneak into the ICU in midnight, once two weeks. Phantom never checked on this or cared about X and Vinyl's past. 

He knows clearly about how a sad X looks like. Silently standing alone in the dark for hours, cyborg eye glowing in midair like corpse candle. It's lucky for Vinyl to survive, but if he wake up at that scene, he will probably scared to death. Phantom smiled a little to the thought.

The visit suspended after three months because of an accident at X's side, and he never visited the hospital again, that address is soon buried under tons of work data, and never found again.

62: 

The number of fragments they got kept growing, along with the life they ended. But X didn't care anymore. He never asked any more questions after that night, just gave himself up, and do whatever Phantom planned for him. 

They hug each other in the burning ruin, shapeless flesh exploded from inside piling up at their feet, dozens of metal pipes crackling above their head, threatening to fall at any second. And X is kissing him deeply like he's trying to take all the oxygens from his lung. 

For one second Phantom doubted X wanted to destroy them both, fuck the end of the world, they will suffocate to death here and now, crushed into a smudge of bloody mess by tons of concretes, even a saw won't be able to separate them, as death would finally bring them together.

The pipes fell upon them, but Phantom only embraced X tighter.

63:

They found themselves standing in trance at the top of some building after twenty minutes, facing the ruin they just left. The fragment silently lying in X's pocket.

Phantom frowned, X gave him his very life several years ago, allowing Phantom to use him like some amateur puppeteer. But he found things out of control now. Phantom can feel the string broke and cross in shards, he looked down, only found layers and layers of spider webs on his hands, and X already falling into endless darkness of the abyss. 

Phantom closed his eyes and sighed, there's no time left for him.

64:

'Please look after the lab when we are not here. I will be back soon.'

He put the fake fragment into X's hand, knowing too well that he never learnt to check again. Phantom stood before the lab, watching X leave for the outsider until he can't see him anymore.

Then he left the lab, following the call of the blades of corruption.

He didn't spare a single glance behind.

65:

Phantom waited in the seal for a while, then the swordsman stepped into his domain, and he could see X's ending from the other's eyes.

'What's that single-letter guy's name? Oh yeah, DJ X, he was so easy to manipulate.'

That's it, no explosion or gore, just erased from the world, no corpse left behind.

'I made him use the incomplete ultimate record to destroy humanity.'

All he want is to save the world, save the whole human kind which disbelieve him, harmed him and left him behind. Phantom didn't understand, and honestly he still can't.

So X destroyed the human race he cherished so much with his very own hands. How ironic.

66:

Phantom searched his mind, trying to find something more to say, to laugh at. Then he realized the only thing he could remember is Xavier. 

And he just killed the only man he managed to form any connection with, in his very own hand.

A sense of frustration clouded his mind, and that fairy just keep screaming. He let the monsters spawning from corruption to hunt them down.

67:

He didn't know he will end up losing. 

He also didn't know someone will ask him about friends a long time afterwards, and he will sigh out Xavier's name.

'We worked together once.'

Actually quite enjoyable. This part is left untold. 

And Phantom could only feel a tinge of regret coming from nowhere, mixing with the frustration in him, and finally become something near rage. He let himself to maniacally sneer, like he's already broken.

'Let's start.'

Everything will soon come to an end, Vinyl city will became a ghost city. The classical era will return, echoing in the dreams of the dead for thirty centries, until the world itself comes to an end. 

Maybe Phantom will try to destroy himself at that time, but before the moment comes, he will have infinite time to learn dying alone.

68:

X saw the young man with the same hair color of DJ Vinyl, and the traveller from other world kept stopping him from attacking X. Then Eve, back from death, calling him father in front of the burning lab, but he failed to form any reply. In the end, he was drown by endless darkness the moment ultimate record activated, seeing the familiar purple figure dyed it by irreversible curse “The music is dead,and human should be sacrificed for it.” Reasons for all his action is finally clear, calling his name would only resulted in being choked by death. He wasn't sure whether fury or pity he was feeling in his last moment.

69:

Everything ended before X returned, he missed the last farewell to Eve, also the end of Phantom——although the traveller, who solved everything, repeats that Phantom did survived. He lingered for a bit, absently checking on the summoner and other DJs. When he finally regained his senses, everyone is already gone. Phantom is still kneeling on the ground, his head lowered down with his face hidden.

X turned around and left, leaving the debris once called Vinyl City and the pathetic traitor on the ground behind. He need some time to sort things out. Even he knows clearly that there's nothing left for him.

70:

Everyone knows the truth now. But no one thanked him because of all the disasters he created. And no one dared to punish him, as they feared the most powerful force for now, in a place that law or enforcement are completely destroyed.

His life seems so strangely normal again, everything since the Eve project are so distant now, almost like a hallucination.

Eve's dead, Phantom's gone. 

The child he created and destroyed.

The man who gave him hope to live for, and crushed it right before his eye.

Vinyl city made a monster out of him. Behind him is the suffocating white of a goddamn lab, ahead of him is the raging red of fire and blood and destruction and a certain CLUB X.

And there are only debris surrounding him in the end, even that city is in pieces too.

Everything he loved or hated end up disappearing, leaving his memories as the only proof of their existance.

And memories could be painful.

He turned around to see heaps of endless ruins, and an entire army of red, silently following him.

At least he still has the power he never dreamt of before. He forced a smile out of him, already knows what to do next.

Overworking is always the safest way to live for him. And there are always plenty of things to do in a ruined city.


	8. 71-80

71: 

X locked himself in his new lab for three months, leaving all the remaining works to his minions. There's no window in the lab, so time became a little unreal to him. He's not really working, but he didn't lock himself up to cry alone either. He is simply confused, suddenly found himself blindfolded for all these years.

Phantom said the ultimate record is cursed. And it truly is. 

He told X to gather the fragments, so the problem could be solved. And this part is also true.

What Phantom didn't say is he's the very one who planted the curse, and he wants to lay his own hand onto the record.

Everything he told is outright fact,he just wiped his own existence and affect from the big picture. Standing there nice and clean like a basic law of the universe. And X didn't even thought about questioning it.

He willingly blinded his own eye just because the storyteller looks like a goddamn void in space. What if he asked one more question? What if he tried to know Phantom more?

What if he just be a little more sure about himself, so they never had to meet?

He invited the death upon them all. Just like how he brought Eve to her misery.

X didn't have a clue about why he never learned anything from all these brutal mistakes.

72:

In the first few weeks he did work, a little too much for his current physical state, trying to ease the strange emptiness in his mind. But it soon became unbearable, start seeping into his mind even when he had something important to do, making every thought he formed dissipating into nothingness in mere seconds. It felt like a part of his very heart is lost, so it couldn't be filled no matter how hard he tried. X groaned in frustration, burying his face in his hands.

A mug of coffee was silently delivered on his desk.

'You should go for a proper sleep than trying to rest like this, boss.'

It's weird that Clover stayed even after her brother is found, when she could totally bid farewell to the dark side of Vinyl city, and go live a normal life like other 18-year-old girls.

'Master degree is needed for your position in usual times.' He told her once.

'All local colleges are currently closed down to repair.'She answered immediately.

He already prepared a reference for Clover to enroll in an university at Neon City, but something in her tone make him feel she won't just leave even he give this out. 

So Clover's still here, checking on him every three hours even she usually had nothing to do. X is strangely grateful at this.

He thanked her, decided to take her advice for once.

73:

X didn't dream in his sleep, his mind simply shut down, retreating to complete nothingness, that's hardly a relief, but he accepted it nonetheless.

He woke up in the late afternoon, his room is dark and quiet like the lab. He checked his phone, not a single message or missed call. Dim sunset pouring through the half-drawn curtain, strangely rusty in color. 

It felt like the end of the world. 

X suddenly saw a certain dark silhouette, tattered cape dancing in the wind, like a human shaped void cut from the bloody sky.

He blinked, and there is nothing.

74:

Phantom never came back.

Honestly, X would be more surprised if he did. But it's still weird to have an empty guest room in his lab, even he knows the old room is already burnt down in fire.

He still remembered Phantom sitting at the table with a stack of music sheets, chewing at his pen.

Phantom focusing on the computer screen, uneasily stirring in oversized labcoat.

Phantom standing by his side, staring at the burning ruin.

Or the way Phantom's hand roaming on his body, and that solemn...curse.

'STOP HAUNTING ME!' 

X finally snapped. The scream echoing in the empty lab. 

Then he realized he's still alone.

Memories are really strange. Human tend to remember about pleasant things if there is any. But they can never recall exactly how painful a scar used to be.

So they just keep getting hurt, again and again.

Clover told him that people may chose him as the new mayor of Vinyl City for 'His diligent work on rebuilding it' if he decided to join the election days ago. He burst out of laughter for their collective Stockholm syndrome.

And X realized he is as pathetic as them.

He is still not sure about his emotion to Phantom, but he need to see him again, to know what he is doing, to put all these repeating memories and that maddening emptiness to an end.

Then maybe, he could finally rest.

75:

His fingers gently brushed though the music sheets, yellowish, crumbled like a stack of fallen leaves, but still intact and readable. Phantom once thought those outdated medium of information is already lost like the music they carried. But surprisingly, after sinking into the oblivion, hiddened under layers and layers of electronical noises, they still survived.

When the whole city is dead and silent, and the reaper piercing through its flesh and skin of white noises, they are unravelled again. And they are the only proof of his past victory. 

Phantom closed his eyes, he lost, and the whole classical era is now scattering around the faded carpet of a deserted concert hall, the Sedlec Ossuary of musics. And it will soon became his own tomb.

He clearly knows about what he did before, when he was corrupted. But what scared him is he can't feel any regret, and he knows clearly that he won't be hesitant to do that again if the ultimate record is still there. 

He is born to hurt, break, destroy, then rule over the ruins. The only thing death exists for. And the process would only repeat itself if he still exists.

Phantom is a blade without sheath, so he will lock himself away until he rots off. 

He sat at the pipe organ, the classical pieces on the ground significantly increases in these days, Phantom started to pin them on the wall.

He hope people would find his corpse before the music sheets are eroded.

76:

A green portal opened in the middle of the concert hall. Too vibrant for the dark and ancient building. Phantom blinked in confusion.

The girl named Clover stepped out, completely unfazed by the unsettling atmosphere. Phantom wondered about how she managed to find this place.

'I still want to kill you.' Her words are harsh as ever. 'But boss wants to see you again, take this, and prepare for the Christmas.'

77:

Clover left like she didn't want to spend one more second here. Phantom looked down at the mixgear she left. Light lilac, the smooth metal surface felt chilling on his fingertip. He activated it, and a silver scythe decorated with ribbon appeared on his hand.

A scythe is far from the best choice considering his pathetic physical ability, but Phantom is somehow relieved that Xavier didn't choose sword. 

He won't be comfortable enough to lay his hand on a sword in a long time.

78:

Phantom's surprisingly serious at the kinda stupid job he was assigned, composing happy little melodies for Christmas is still understandable, but hanging ribbons all around the city didn't suit him at all, he wondered why Xavier chose this among all things. Ribbons are totally different than chains, they are too soft, light and random even Phantom tried to swing the scythe as hard as possible. And the little automatic function can't help much either. 

So he chose late night to do his job, so no one would see him tripping over or tying himself to a lamp post. But it's strangely relieving to work with X again, even Phantom never truly saw him.

79:

Phantom never thought the Christmas Eve would turn out like this. He is hanging in the center of Vinyl city, suspended by only ribbons, and trying hard to focus on the music he's playing when swinging around in the chilling wind.

He can see people pointing at him, more than a few of them taking pictures with their phone. Yeah, look at me, I'm the goddamn star on top of your Christmas tree. Phantom felt an urge to stick up his middle finger, but he's too polite for that. 

Xavier is surely here, but they didn't really speak anything to each other. He dressed like a Santa Claus, flying around to send gifts to everyone, leaving a trail of fireworks behind. He even stopped by him briefly, snapped a purple cat headphone on him before leaving again, supposedly to be a Christmas gift. It's not Xavier's idea to leave him hanging like this, but the frustration in him only grows.

80:

Phantom's feet finally touched the ground after midnight. And Xavier's already here, handing him a bottle of water and a 'thanks for helping me out', a little too formal to his liking.

They stood there for a bit, Phantom waits for the other to speak, already knows about the ten possiblities awaits, and prepared about the one hundred replies he should give.

But X simply turned around and left, without another word.

Phantom should know that already. They are always like this, working together in silence until they get the result they want, and just call it satisfaction. No question, no communication, just walking together on a silent dark road leading to the abyss.

Why he expect Xavier to have anything to say at the first place?

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. He felt the reaper inside him roar.

He won't tolerate Xavier dragging him out of his tomb just to have a glance at him, then discard him on the ground.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. Something in him let out a reminder.

Phantom ignored the faint sound in him, and followed Xavier.


	9. 81-90(NSFW)

81: 

They walked pass the crowd, leaving the populated square and into the street, the dim light of street lamps casting their long shadows on the ground. Xavier didn't pick up his walking pace, boots clacking on the pavement. Phantom suddenly felt a tinge of nostalgia, as if Xavier would turn around at any second. 'Lets go grab a drink.' He would casually suggest, like what they did before everything started.

But X never looked back.

82: 

'Xavier.' Phantom called out, voice quieter than he expected. But Xavier heard him nonetheless, as he stopped and turned around, properly facing him for once.

Phantom realized he didn't have anything to say. He will never apologize, knowing too well that any word from him is nothing but meaningless facade. 

𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘵. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘝𝘪𝘯𝘺𝘭 𝘊𝘪𝘵𝘺.

𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳.

𝘖𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩. 𝘏𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦, 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵.

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘦.

This emotion implode of him only lasted for mere seconds, Phantom knows his usual calm appearance won't simply crack for that, and he's so damn sure that Xavier didn't want to hear all these emotional bullshit.

He stared at Xavier, but his deep red eye is empty, he's not even looking at him, the gaze casting on him felt so distant, like he's staring right through Phantom and looking into a ghost from the past.

He felt something inside him snapped.

83:

X's nostalgia is shattered by a scythe, he managed to scoot backward at the last second, the blade grazing across his cheek, leaving a thin trace of blood.

Phantom's tempting him, trying to ignite the last bit of rage inside him, and burning them both into ashes. He blocked the next blow with his mixgear, sending a few explosive boxes to the other's position before himself clashing to the ground in a thump.

Phantom is slightly panting from the previous attack, yet he swung it again, in full force this time. Then he felt himself tripping over from the overall unbalanced weight of the weapon in his hand. Scythes really didn't meant to be used as a weapon. He thought, kicking at the wall behind him, and throwing himself along with the scythe towards Xavier. Something exploded into colourful particles right in front of his face, leaving small burns on his skin, but he can't put himself to care as the sharp metal heel of a boot digging into his face. Several ribbons found their way on a pole, pulling his falling body back to standing position.

Two men dressed in weird costumes standing face to face on a midnight street at Christmas, both covered in bruise from head to toe, determined to fight till their death with mere stage props in hand, Sounds like something from a ridiculous chivalric romance. Yet here they are, launching pathetic attacks on each other. Phantom took a deep breath and smiled in satisfaction.

Blade and explosions, that's more like it. He didn't really cared about who they are fighting anymore.

84:

Phantom is an artist when it comes to death. He fights with grace, even strangely holy in someway.

But now he's fighting like a beast, lashing out and out with his full force. He's never good at actual combating, motion sluggish and chaotic, nearly trip over for several times. But he still attacked desperately like his life depends on it. X didn't know what's wrong with him, but he found himself gladly obliged, pouring explosive gifts on him.

That's when they heard the siren in distance.

85:

X is the first one to react, grabbing Phantom's wrist by instinct and directly fled from the spot. Someone's shouting behind them, about two madman fighting with fireworks.

They kept flying until the siren is no more, the two end up landing on the top of some strangely familiar building. But there's no fire or screams in front of them now, just an endless sea of neon lights, gently floating in faint holiday musics.

Phantom suddenly realized that the days belonging to the reaper and the bomber has already ended.

86:

'We are really too old for this.' Phantom murmured, staring at the sea of neon, can't help but felt at lost.

'Yeah, I have a twisted ankle now.' X answered unenthusiastically, a little relieved to find Phantom calming down again. 'What the hell is that for anyway?'

'Just a stupid try……' It's rare for Phantom to admit himself as stupid.

'We can't get back to the way things used to be.' 

Xavier never saw Phantom that broken before.Blue grey eyes wide and empty like it could shatter at anytime, his whole figure pale and fragile against the blinding neon lights. He suddenly felt tiny, comparing to this new world they are in.

'Yeah, but I guess we must live on anyway. What are we doing next then?' Xavier asked before shaking his head.

'No, don't bother.'He turned around, dragging Phantom along. 'Let's head home.'

Phantom noticed that X didn't let go of his hand for the whole time. 

87:

The lab is still dark and silent as the way it was when X left for the Christmas event. Not a single decoration can be seen. But the sense of emptiness is already gone. Phantom's a little hesitant to step inside, but X insisted on dragging him in.

And pulling him into a gentle embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, feeling the warmth from each other. Phantom is still shivering, so X lowered his head, planted a kiss on his forehead. Phantom wasted no time to pull him down and crush their lips together.

It's a long and gentle one, X rubbed Phantom's back to help him relax. And the other man only melting into the kiss, tongue intertwining with each other.

There's no need to rush, they have all time in the world now.

88: 

Xavier comes to a painful realization that no matter he admit it or not, Phantom is the part lost from his heart. From the childhood idol to the mysterious colleague, his only helper or that heartless traitor. Phantom has already been in his life for so long.

The one who ruined his life already became a part of his life.

They are two monsters stitching together by their wounds, impossible to separate from the start, belonging to each other no matter they want it or not.

He knows well about Phantom's origin, and he would surely get hurt, but he can take it, and he will. 

He decided not to leave Phantom alone, no matter how painful it will be.

89

They found their way to the bedroom, clothes scattering on the floor. 

Phantom is laying flat on the bed, lips reddened from their previous kisses. Xavier reached to his lower part, and found him half hard just from the kiss. He smiled before palming Phantom through the fabric, watching the way his lips parted, grey marble eyes softening to bubbles in lust. 

Xavier moved backward on his knees and unzipped his pants. He examined Phantom's erection for a bit, then lowered himself, tentatively teased the weeping tip with his tongue.

Phantom only managed to let out a whimper in sheer embarrassment. And Xavier went on, opening his mouth to take him in deeper, dragging his tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside. He could hear Phantom's sharp breath, he involuntarily rolled up his hip, making his tip bumping against the back of his throat, and X took it all, using his teeth to add more stimulation. The little noises Phantom made is strangely satifying. X could feel his own erection against the front of his way too tight leather pants.

Phantom finished way sooner than he expected, spilling his load into Xavier's mouth, which he is more than happy to swallow. He slowly retreats, make sure to suck on the sensitive slit once more, then he wiped the remaining liquid with the back of his hand and looked up, Phantom's cheek is completely flustered, eyes unfocused in lust. This is the first time for them to do this face to face, and actually seeing his expression is more enjoyable than he thought. Xavier parted his legs, tentatively circling his entrance with a finger before pushing inside a bit, Phantom gasped, arching his back to urge X to go deeper. He begin to move his finger in and out, carefully studying the texture of Phantom's hot and silky inside. 

Another one soon joined after Phantom adjusted to the feeling, and the strange heat pooling inside him soon felt unbearable. 'Enough of the……Ugh!' He struggled to reach the other's front, only falling backward in a sudden wave of intense plesure. 'Patience, Phantom.'X bit his earlobe before cooing into it. Dragging his nail along his sweet spot, make him jump at the sensation, cock hardened again in arousal. 'What is it? '

Phantom is outright moaning when a third finger found its way inside him, all rubbing and poking at that sensitive bundle of nerves at the same time, tracing patterns he couldn't really tell. He felt Xavier's lips on his inner thigh, left a trace of kisses there, forcing a shamed whine out of him. Xavier removed the fingers from him carefully, make his muscle clench at the sudden emptiness. The reaper is surprisingly cute when completely lost in ecstasy, making Xavier want to tease him, spoil him with pleasure until he became addicted to this, addicted to him, then Xavier will satisfy him with everything he got, until he craved this as much as how he craved pain and destruction, maybe even more. 

Then he lined himself against Phantom's entrance, and slowly pushing in.

90

Phantom tilted his head backwards, breath hitching in throat as he tried to get used to the burning sensation of getting invaded and stretched. Xavier is extremely cautious at this, examing Phantom's expression in the whole process, and Phantom hooked a leg on his waist, encouraging him to continue, and X obliged, beginning to slowly and gently move inside him.

It's nothing like their sex before, pinning the other down and fuck their brain out, ravaging each other's flesh with teeth and nail and frantic penetration as pain and pleasure intertwined and became the same. Everything's strangely sweet now,nothing too intense in their movement, pleasure gradually rising like warm water, make them sinking into it. 

Phantom found himself suffocating. He is already used to the white-hot and overwhelming sensation that cut off everything else in his mind. But now pleasure is extended into sweet torture, letting some strange desire to resurface from his mind, making him want to kiss, to embrace, to cling on the other for support. 

And these thoughts scared him.

He hesitantly reaching out to caress Xavier's cheek, only got cut by the sharp metal at the edge of his cyborg eye. And X caught his wrist, gently kissing off the blood seeping from his palm.

They are both close now,involuntarily picking up the pace,each thrust directly rubbing at Phantom's prostate. Xavier, Xavier. Phantom frantically moaning out his name, repeating like he lost the ability to say anything else. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. X answered him with a deep kiss. Phantom came in a shattered scream, clenching on Xavier tightly as he finished inside him.

Then Phantom slid his injured hand to the other's palm and lightly squeeze, but stopped right before it caused any real pain. Xavier tugged over the blanket to cover them both. They simply stayed like that, trying to drift asleep. But X felt like he need to say something, or he will never have the chance to say that again.

'I miss you, for real.' 

Phantom stiffened in his embrace. Xavier looked down, and find his pupil contracting in sheer terror.


	10. 91-100 (End)

91: 

The warm and hazy feeling dissipated all of a sudden. Phantom slowly pulled himself out of bed, flinching a bit when chilling air hit his damp skin. He picked up the scattering clothes and get dressed. The only thing left between them is cold, suffocating silence. The piercing desperation in Phantom's eye is even clearer.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵.

𝘜𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥.

92:

X didn't move, only silently watching Phantom put on his clothes,his pale skin is dotted by bruises and hickeys from their previous act, evident even in the darkness.

He knew he could stop Phantom if he want to. 'Stay', a simple word, a command, then Phantom will return and cuddle with him. He won't even try to run off when X is asleep. 

X will wake up with Phantom in his arms, then they could probably go for a date, or went straight to marriage registry and get bond together for the rest of their lives. Phantom won't resist, he is too broken for that, just as how Xavier used to be. Simply give up thinking and hope everything would work out until it turned out that nothing will be fine ever again.

Xavier is already tired of escaping from the truth, and the last thing he need is to be stuck in the hopeless cycle of deceit.

He made his decision.

93:

' I still don't know which part of the you I have known is corrupted, or which part is the real you. I can somehow understand what you are, but only vaguely.'

Xavier spoke, his gentle but firm voice echoing in the room.

'And I won't just forgive everything you did like nothing happened. I will be sure to stop you if you ever tried that again even it may cost my life.'

'But you are not only what you did before, and I choose to love you just because you are Phantom. '

'And this is my decision. I will always love you, no matter whether you respond to my feelings or what happened next.'

Phantom is already fully dressed, and staring at him in shock, completely speechless.

'Also if you need to use the bathroom, you know where it is.' Xavier slightly tilted his head.

Phantom stumbled out of the room without a word, and closed the door behind him. X didn't really feel like to check, simply curled up and fell asleep.

94: 

Phantom didn't stay the night. But he didn't just went back to the concert hall and rot. He begin to release new music pieces again as an individual musician. And getting accepted by the crowds again.

Guess he is doing fine away from him, Xavier closed his browser, get up from the chair to stretch, ready for his work. 

That's when he saw the familiar dark figure outside the building. He blinked twice to make sure that's not an hallucination. And that's definately Phantom, looking up at his window, too far to tell his expression.

Xavier hurried down the stairs and went out, but Phantom has already left.

Maybe just a coincidence. He thought.

And he find Phantom at his usual coffee shop again when his work is off, standing in a corner, clearly didn't come here for coffee.

X is finally certain about what exactly is going on when spotting Phantom near the bus station the fourth time in two days. He's observing him, but carefully avoiding any direct contact, unsure about what to do. X shook his head, better give Phantom some space.

95:

Loving Phantom feels like getting a heart transplant surgery, all uncertainty and pain, you may simply die in the process, or end up using your whole life to fight off transplant rejection.

But you knows clearly that you can't survive without him.

96:

Sometimes X wondered if Phantom will ever come back. Maybe they will stuck like that forever until he died? But honestly Phantom would probably get bored and disappear from his life in less than one year. 

But Phantom is a reaper, and when the time comes, they will have to meet up again anyway.

Getting consumed by Phantom as a soul may be a fitting ending for him, going to heaven is not his thing anyway.

97:

Phantom didn't leave when X walked out of the lab this day, he is crouching on the lawn, mind occupied with something that he didn't even noticed X approaching him from behind.

It's a kitten with soft black fur, curling into a little ball in the freezing winter air. One of its eye is clear amethystine, but the other is just a milky white orb, blind. X suddenly remembered that Phantom is fond of cats.

'It will die soon if stayed like this.' Phantom nearly jumped to his feet when X appeared in his view. But he didn't flee like he usually did, as Xavier cautiously took off his lab coat, wrapping it around the kitten and holding it in his arms. 'There should be a veternary kit somewhere in the lab.'

Phantom nodded, following him for once. 

98:

Xavier kept the kitten with him, offering it a cardbox to sleep in and trying to take care of its infected eye. When it can finally stumble around with the little electronic monocle fixed on its face. Xavier begin to leave the building entrance open, didn't want to make it look like he's trying to bait Phantom into his lab with a kitten. And Phantom would play with it for a while at his occasional visit.

Felt strangely like co-parenting a kid...... X shooked the weird thought out of him again, the kitten meowed in confusion.

99:

Luni sent a profile form to everyone to fill out. Xavier looked at the blank 'favorite unit' part. Writing 'Eve' before realizing she's already gone.

Then he wrote Phantom's name on his profile. Didn't care about how many people will see it.

100:

Club X is surprisingly crowded this day. Xavier could see people lining up at the entrance from a distance. That's quite strange, he thought, as they tend to avoid this place due to previous issues, he saw memes about 'Vinyl City missle launching facility' online for more than a few times.

And the faint music coming from the club become clearer when he was closer.It's the classical melody he knew so well.

X picked up his pace, and soon began running. He dashed through surprised crowds and right into the club. On the stage stood DJ Phantom, in his full glory.

Their eyes met across the crowded clubhouse, time stopped at that moment. Phantom smiled.

'I'm back.'

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. crap. is. finally. completed.
> 
> Anyway it's the first time for me to try writing about post-GW incidents for Phanvier or actually giving them a happy ending than let the story stop right there, thanks to Kyunicorn's fanfic on amino. 
> 
> Also the first time I actually finished something that long. The result......is not that nice though. But I guess that's the most I can do for now.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment here if you happened to finish this fic and found it a little more than a waste of time.


End file.
